total_drama_all_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning
Lightning is a contestant on Total Drama: All Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Overview Heroes Vs. Villains Lightning arrives in an enthusiastic manor when Chris introduces him along with the season four contestants, but is kicked out of the plane by Chef Hatchet. Along with the other contestants, he is shocked when Chris pranks them with Ezekiel. On the beach, Lightning is placed on the Villainous Vultures team along with Heather, Scott, Jo, the robot, Duncan, and Gwen. During the challenge, Lightning finds the first key for his team, and is pushed to the winner's cabin by Jo. On the way, Jo proposes a two person alliance between the two despite their past indifferences, to which Lightning initially objects. At the cabin, the key won't fit the lock, and Jo insults him. Back on the cliff over the beach, Lightning tries to get a reluctant Scott to jump by pulling him off a nearby rock, but accidentally bumps into the robot, which falls off the cliff and into the water, causing it to short circuit and reveal Alejandro. Lightning is visibly shocked by this, along with the others. After Alejandro finds the correct key, the Villains win the challenge, sending the Hamsters to elimination. At the marshmallow ceremony, Lightning volunteers for exile on Boney Island. Evil Dread Lightning is seen having a hard time on Boney Island while in exile, but manages to catch a fish after he whacks it out of the water with a stick, and proceeds to eat it raw, causing him to puke behind a rock. He presumably fails to find the hidden immunity idol. During the challenge, Lightning arrives on a ferry, and somersaults in the air, firmly landing on his teams platform. He denies finding anything after Scott tries to prod information out of him. Heather is forced to beat him in the face with a shovel when he refuses to give her one, arrogantly stating that he would be able to use them both. While Jo and Heather argue over their team's tactic, Lightning claims that he doesn't need anyones help and starts looking in the water for a statue piece. When Jo finds one of her own, Lightning switfly grabs it from her hands and takes the credit for finding it. Lightning also fails to find the last piece, and is unable to count correctly, causing his team the lose. That night as the elimination ceremony, he is voted out, partly due to Jo's campaign to get him out of the game. Exclusive clip Once Lightning manages to swim to the surface, he spots the Eiffel Tower and believes he is in Germany. A nearby mime tries to tell him to swim away, but Lightning mistakes the mime for wanting to show him his muscles. A swan boat, with Bruno and Blaineley, appears and knocks out Lightning. The mime then leaves, annoyed. Saving Private Leechball Despite being eliminated in the previous episode, Lightning's name is mentioned by Heather several times and Jo. While Heather is angry that voting Lightning off was a bad idea, Jo denies it, stating that he was useless. During the challenge however, Jo begins to have second thoughts after finding out that she is the last member of her team standing. To her surprise, Lightning has left her a pre-recorded message for Jo before he left, taunting her that eliminating him was a bad idea. Zeek And Ye Shall Find Lightning is mentioned in Zeek And Ye Shall Find by Cameron who realizes he can no longer trust anyone and is now a lone wolf, making him the "new Lightning". The Final Wreck-ening In The Final Wreck-ening, Lightning's shadow appears in one of the balloons. However, he floats away with the rest of the all stars before an intern can get him down. Trivia * Lightning is the second contestant overall (and the first male contestant) in Total Drama to win in the United States but not in Canada, the first being Heather. ** In addition, Lightning is the only contestant to only win in one country. In this case, the United States. * Segments of Lightning's speech in his audition tape is an extract of a confessional he did in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! and another in Truth or Laser Shark. ** This explains why, in his audition tape, he speaks as if he's already on the show. * Lightning is the first male runner-up of a season in Canada. ** He's also one of only two male runner-ups in Canada, with the only other being Shawn. * Lightning is one of the few characters who possess more than one main design, with his original design with black hair, and his later design with white hair. Other characters include: Heather, Ezekiel, Mike, Dakota, Sierra and Scarlett. * Lightning has trouble telling the difference between some contestants' genders. ** He called Cameron a girl in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! and Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown. ** It becomes a running gag for Lightning to think Jo is a male throughout the season, until her elimination in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon. * Lightning's favorite movie,"The Splat and the Curious", is a reference to the 2001 street racing action film, Fast and the Furious. * Lightning is one of five contestants who are known by their nicknames, the others being DJ, Blaineley, B, and Samey. * Lightning is the second newcomer to have a conflict with one of the veterans with the first being Cameron who had a conflict with Izzy. * Lightning is the second contestant in Total Drama history to win the reward of choosing who will be eliminated next, as he did so in The Enchanted Franken-Forest, with the first being Scott. * Counting Owen's ending, Lightning is the only contestant to become the highest ranking member of his team in a season, and then become the lowest ranking member of his team in the next. ** However, in Gwen's ending, he is the second person, as in her ending, Gwen was the highest ranking member of her team but the lowest in Total Drama Action. * Lightning is the only member of the Toxic Rats who made it to the merge that did not change teams. * Lightning had a friend nicknamed Thunderbolt but they stopped being friends because they were tired of people yelling "Mamma Mia." Their names and "Mamma Mia" is a reference to the song Bohemian Rhapsody ''by Queen. * Lightning is one of the nine contestants whose full name has been revealed (Rudolph Jackson, with "Lightning" being a nickname), the others being DJ, Harold, Cameron, Cody, Alejandro, Blaineley, Brick, and Dakota. ** Lightning is the only one whose full name has been revealed by a staff member, not via the show. * According to Lightning's Total Drama: Revenge of the Island biography, his favorite colors are yellow and blue. ** Also stated in his biography, Lightning's favorite food is protein shakes. * Lightning, Chef Hatchet, Justin, Cameron, B, and Leonard are the only males to have prominent lips. Gallery |-| TDAS= Minilightning.png lightningfull.png '''Eliminated from Total Drama: All Stars' Category:Male Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Friend of the hero Category:Friend of the villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humans Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Athletic Category:Egotist